Nightmares (Stradun)
Nightmares are monsters created by Dr Anton to fight the Coaster Force (later Nitro) Rangers. Ajax Ajax was a sky beast that was manipulated and gained a strong resemblance to Speedwing from Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Hexagon. He was first defeated by the Sister Storm Strike then the Firehawk Cut when regrown. Arsenal * He was equipped with a machete Notes * He bares a resemblance to Speedwing * He is the first augment Sky Beast, followed by Swamp Bat * It's counterpart's name could refer to the Invert at Cedar Point or the Wing Coaster at Gardaland * Raptor (Cryptid)-Sentai Counterpart from Track Dispatch and Block 2 Panda Mime Panda Mime is a Panda themed Nightmare. He was added to a scheme of Kosarin and Jezella's to build an Escape Room that the rangers couldn't beat. In the meantime, along with Bauri; Necro; and Wing-Bat, Lucas/Laser (as Auto Cop) was the only hero able to transform and face the pending threat. The rangers were able to escape. The girls soon found they had unlocked new forms. Lucas and Fiona (as Dragon Rider) defeated him before Lucas took the helm of Coaster Force Megazord and killed him with Super Drive Strike. Notes * First Panda Monster * He might be based off a DLC park for Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 called Panda World * Pandash-Sentai Counterpart from Block 6 Malwit Malwit is a wizard themed rouge that was retrofired by Dr. Anton. He controlled a force of grunts on the 6 Coaster Force Rangers (as Peter was in the UK). He was eventually taken down by Accelerator Megazord and Drachen Megazord combinations. Power and Abilities * He has a staff that can spawn all the foot soldiers seen to date Notes * His character in PR isn't as integral as it was in the sentai * Malwit was originally called Merlin, before being renamed Hades by Cestria * Hades 360-Sentai Counterpart from Block 24 Swamp Bat Swamp Bat was a hybrid of the remains of Ajax and Swamp Thing (the first two monsters) that was created by Dr. Anton with a likeness to that Bauri, Necro, and Wing-Bat. He was swarmed by an army of bees via Fiona's zooligualism, later Coaster Force Megazord Double Draco. Notes * He has Ajax' machete for a weapon * Swamp Bat's counterpart was actually a rotting friend of Bauri, Necro, and Wing-Bat's counterparts, giving him a more oceanic twist * He is the only monster who's counterpart is named for a roller coaster, but a saint (the gimmick of Vladsmir's Henchmen) * Paola-Sentai Counterpart Block 25 Red Bull In order for the Red Bull brand to gain popularity again, Doug was allowed to use the name for a monster in the form of a sponsership. The monster itself was one of Jezella's stuffed animals who she sent to cause mayhem during The Week of Color at Cal Reef. Mel, Stella, and Fiona chase him through a China Shop, However, Jezella returns him to his stuffed animal form until dusk. With the boys, they can take him out, but Jezella's silva, mixed with the toxin of a death plum (vampires can only be killed by burning them) causes the Bull to rampage at a giant scale, but survives due to an error by Jezella. Notes * He is the first monster to survive being grown since Wolvermean ** unlike Wolvermean, Red Bull did not appear again and wasn't destroyed by Whale Megazord/ Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer * He is based of El Toro at Six Flags Great Adventure and Freizeitpark Plohn * He is the second Character after Swamp Thing to share his name with his counterpart * El Toro-Sentai Counterpart from Block 26 Steel Soul Steel Soul is a Nightmare made of scrap steel and was sent to find more to clone him. However, the Coaster Force Rangers found it first. He was first defeated by FINAL WAVE. When the rangers unleashed Union Jet Thunder, he was defeated by that as a giant. Notes * He might be a reference to extinct roller coasters, perhaps Togo, a Japanese manufacturer * He is the second monster adapted who's counterpart was named after a roller coaster in Japan * Zola-Sentai Counterpart from Block 28 Shell Blade Shell Blade was the first monster that the rangers faced after "Shifting into Nitro" and Teddy's graduation. He plans to drain their new found power, but sacrifice the Drachen Fyre and Accelerator trains so they could use their new attacks to defeat him. Just when he is regrown, Mel gives them the Nitro Zords to do the job. Powers and Abilities * He has the ability to absorb power within him, such as the auxiliary trains or even whole team powers. Arsenal * He possesses a centipede-like attachment which can attack like a whip Notes * He is the first Turboranger Monster to be defeated * Twisted Boma-Sentai Counterpart from ep.3 Stone Monster Stradun Stone Monster was a monster that was made of corrupt rock in the caves of the Monster World that ended up in the Human World. Mel became Nitro Yellow briefly due to Takshiel being on his deathbed and being reborn as the new Steel Venom ARC. Unlike the other monsters, he was not regrown because his counterpart wasn't Notes * he has a hand which he can detach from his body for long-range attacks * Iwagami Bōma-Sentai Counterpart from ep.2 Storm Rat Storm Rat is a hair insect monster. He kidnaps Micheal Wallace, and the AZXK girls. When the Nitro Rangers chase after him into the Monster World to save them. Along with Storm Rat, they almost defeated every monster of the Stradun. Notes * He was called Storm Rat due to the noises it made instead of physical apperance * Dango Boma-Sentai Counterpart from ep.4 See Also * Cryptids-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger * Boma Beasts-Sentai Counterpart (Shell Blade, Stone Monster, Storm Rat) from Turboranger Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Stradun